A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of ice makers, more specifically, a portable ice maker that cools via an absorption system that is powered by a propane flame.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
The Wagner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,691) discloses a propane powered ice making machine. However, the portable ice maker of the Wagner Patent is only directed to making a four to eight pound conically-shaped block of ice, as opposed to a portable ice cube maker that can double as a refrigerator or freezer for storing food.
The Wagner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,878,595) discloses a portable ice maker which is powered by a heat source. However, the portable ice maker of the Wagner Patent requires the freezing tube and water to be placed within an evaporator coil, as opposed to an open freezing chamber that allows a plurality of ice trays to be inserted or in which the chamber can double as a freezer for storing food.
The Stoller Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,728) discloses an ice cube making and storing portable cooler. However, the portable ice cube maker of the Stoller Patent does not rely on a propane flame to power the refrigeration process, but instead utilizes a pressurized spray can to pump refrigerant through the refrigeration cycle.
The Harrison et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2002/0121096) discloses a heat powered portable ice maker. However, the ice maker of the Harrison application employs a thermoelectric process to power the refrigeration cycle as opposed to a heat drive refrigeration cycle.
The Fletcher et al. Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 4,487,024) discloses a portable ice maker. However, the portable ice maker of the Fletcher Patent employs a thermoelectric process to power the refrigeration cycle as opposed to a remotely powered ice maker that is powered by a propane flame.
The Monti Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 354,292) illustrates a design for an ice making cooler, which does not illustrate a propane powered refrigeration cycle.
In light of the above discussed prior art there is a need for a propane flame powered refrigeration cycle that operates a portable ice maker and/or freezer.